Moved by You
by Moony-Blues
Summary: How could it be any better than this? Wyatt and Adora arrive at the resort for their honeymoon. One-shot ficlet.


Moved by You  
Rating: T  
Characters: Wyatt/Adora  
Summary: How could it be any better than this?  
For ErinM

Wyatt Cain was still trying to keep his head from spinning. Had he really been married to Adora, the love of his life, just a few hours before? Surely not! The furious pace of the day had left him breathless, and this was the first time all day that he'd been able to stand still for longer than two minutes.

_Well, except for the actual ceremony, which only seemed to take two minutes…_

From the ceremony they'd gone to their reception, which seemed to last an eternity to the newly married young man. At the very least, it tried his patience. He would have wanted nothing more than to be locked in a closet with Adora for even just twenty minutes, but she insisted that they still wait until they drove to the cabin for their honeymoon.

The journey out to the lakeside resort had taken another two hours after the reception, and Wyatt was frustrated by the time they'd arrived. Adora had insisted that they didn't need a driver to get them there, so Wyatt had driven the entire way, getting more aroused by the moment. It was more than any man should have to take.

When they finally did make it to the lake, Adora had wanted to take a bit to freshen up before retiring, or not as it were, to the bed. Wyatt had grunted in mild annoyance as she'd picked up a smaller bag from the place where the porters had left their luggage and walked calmly to the bathroom.

_She's teasing—and doing it well._

Wyatt looked around the room, taking in the lavish draperies, ornate furniture, and luxurious bed. There could be no doubt that his mother had actually made the arrangements, though his father had paid for the honeymoon getaway for his son's wedding present. They'd spared no expense. Wyatt noticed a door leading to a balcony on the other side of the room and stepped out to get some air.

The railing on the balcony was sturdier than it looked. It was now supporting a good amount of his weight as he leaned against it and surveyed the view. The lake was as smooth as glass; the stars above reflected clearly in its black expanse. He could just make out the distant tree line in the light of the waning moon. It was a beautiful night, only made more beautiful by the woman who approached softly and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Adora leaned her chin on his shoulder, breathing in deeply and contentedly. Weeks of planning and several hours worth of last-minute headaches had all been worth this feeling. She sighed, happier than she'd been before in her life.

Wyatt turned around, leaning back against the rail and drawing his bride into his arms. She'd taken her hair down from the ridiculous amount of pins he knew it had taken to hold it in the elaborate twist she'd worn for the ceremony. It fell in soft caramel waves around her face. He ran a hand through it, wondering how it could feel so much like the silk gown she was wearing. He chuckled, noting the change in her apparel.

"You didn't waste much time, did you?" he asked, teasing her.

"Of course not," she said with a teasing smile of her own.

"And what if I'm too tired after the circus that the day turned out to be?"

"Then I'd begin to wonder if I'm losing my touch," she said in a low whisper.

"How could I stand here, with you, and not be moved by you?"

She laughed lightly.

"Did you just think that one up or did you and Nells have to labor over it for hours?"

It was Wyatt's turn to chuckle. Zero always had been known for his bad pick-up lines.

"No, that one I got from listening to my father talk to my mother."

"Hmm," she murmured as she stood on her toes to place a kiss on his jaw. "Lucky woman."

Wyatt growled at the light touch.

"Smart man," he replied. "Taught me everything I know."

"Oh really?" she asked as she trace the line of his jaw with light, teasing kisses. "Shall we discover how well he taught his son?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Wyatt as he lifted Adora into his arms and carried her to the bed.


End file.
